7 Deadly Sins
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: 7 Deadly Sins, 7 Total Drama Characters drabble.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Characters or anything else.

Author's Note: 7 Sins drabbling. I just felt like doing the sins with Total Drama Characters. Sins used are the current list of 7. Although I agree with melancholy being a sin on the older lists because these are only really bad when you have too much and turn away from God and too much sadness leads you to stop caring and immobility. Also, I believe a better term for Envy is Jealousy because Jealousy is more extreme, even if most people use the words interchangeably. But there is a difference in that envy is wanting what others have and jealousy is wanting what others have and no one else can have it either if you can't and if they do they can't be better. Although Envy sounds so much cooler in saying it so I'll just leave it. Oh and if you wonder why I keep referring to humans as talking monkeys and what not, it is because I read Fallen by someone (not Lauren Kate although I also love that book) with Aaron a Nephilim that is prophecised to bring the Fallen back to Heaven...anyway, the Powers lead by the evil Verchiel kept referring to humans as talking monkeys and what not which stuck with me. Even Camael who helps Aaron sometimes calls humans talking monkeys. It says much about what people are thought of in heaven lol.

Wrath: Eva

Lust: Alejandro

Greed: Duncan

Sloth: Justin

Envy: Heather

Gluttony: Owen

Pride: Courtney

Lust Alejandro

Alejandro watched from the background at all the beautiful girls. Licking his lips he smirked at the sight of the girls all undressing, just for him. Not that they knew he was there of course. They couldn't sense anything. Being a demon he had gifts to certain abilities and the ability to hide and blend in with mortals at will was a given. It was funny because there was once a time when he wouldn't have cared a fig for these weak mortal women. And other than what beautiful things they offered, he still didn't. What beautiful things they did offer though! They were beautiful things to treasure and want and he wanted it all. Men, women, and children, he had them all to add to his collection, for his private viewing. The physical beautiful and perfect specimens were his and his alone. They were worthy of all that was in heaven, ever since he had been banished from there for his 'eccentric habits'. Those losers were so uptight up themselves they couldn't see what the talking monkeys had. But he, Alejandro, could see what the few gifted ones had. Such wonderful toys to play with and were the only ones worthy of their miserable lives. He made their lives so much better, bringing them the closest they would ever get to the divine, never mind his lowered status since the Fall.

He watched them go to sleep. Smirking he strode among them drawing a symbol over the ones he wanted and leaving the one's he didn't without. Then drawing more angelic sigils on the floor he whispered an incantation connecting him to the ones that were his. He would now always find them, where or whenever they were and they would always be drawn towards him. The others he set fire too, smirking as the roasting flesh wafted into his nose. Fire was beautiful, burning the impurities of the flesh and mortal trash. The others tried to awaken but he told them to remain asleep. Putting the fire out he touched the remaining handful, going from one to the next, reveling in the delight of touching things this beautiful. These beautiful things were his and his alone now and they were going to serve the need that seemed to plague him since the moment he first laid eyes on the beautiful creatures. Pulling down his pants he rubbed his instrument in the anticipated delight of these women. Practicing in the way the mortal men did it but better, he gently slid in and out and went faster and faster, euphoric in the feeling it gave. The closet he would ever reach heaven again, the one thing he regretted. Still, the urge and need to claim them all wouldn't leave him and never did. No matter how many he did he always wanted more and the only way for a temporary relief was to get another and another. But he only wanted the beautiful and untouched. Only the beautiful were worthy of heaven. The rest will perish in the fires that will cleanse the world, a time he couldn't wait for to get rid of the others. Still, until it came, he will make do with his own fire and glory. For above all, he was a collector and his collection was going to be the greatest on heaven or earth.

Greed Duncan

From the very first he had wanted it all. Unlike some of his other sin brethren, Duncan had once started human. He had lived on the poor streets in a bad town where people lived in fear of their neighbors and tried to avoid each other as much as possible. But it hadn't always been that way. Once his family had been better than that, living comfortably in a decent sized house in the suburbs, close to the city but far enough that the sickness that polluted it made no contact with them. But then everything changed. His mother died and his father…well, his father became an abusive drunk. He lost his job and his home and they were forced to move into the city for some sort of severance pension or whatever that of course, his father drank away, sometimes spending on other substances. He beat Duncan, usually for no reason whatsoever, in a surprisingly myriad of ways. There were whips, belts, punches, kicks, near drownings, fire, an almost hanging, choking, smothering, knives, anything the old man could think of that would hurt and humiliate Duncan. Sometimes Duncan wondered if it wasn't sadness and drink that caused his dad to hurt him, but if dad was really a cold sadistic bastard who fantasized about hurting people and kept it secret from mom and once she died, completely let loose. Maybe it was both. There were so many times when he was younger that he had to go to the hospital that they even reserved a room for him with his name on it. But the amazing thing was that it took so long for someone to notice something was wrong since he had to visit so often. It took at least 2 years of almost near continuous hospital visits before a social worker finally came and dragged his father away. And after numerous escape attempts before he had been dragged back to his dad. He was put in foster care and it took a long time for someone to pick him up. However, they turned out to be horrid people who abused him also and Duncan ran away yet again and kept doing so until one day he ran into a strange place. A store that sold magic baubles and trinkets, most of it useless junk he knew now but had been impressive then. But the real treasure had been a very special book there. A book of dark magic and spells, something Duncan decided he must get. The shop owner had been a little unwilling at first but after a knife to his throat, he handed the book over with little more complaint. He had no purpose for it really and the owner didn't believe in magic himself. Duncan had been thrilled. For it had exactly what he needed. A summoning spell to bring forth the demons and fallen angels of hell and how to bargain with them. His first summoning brought forth Alejandro an angel who fell because of the lust he had for beautiful people. Alejandro had been impressed and interested in this summoner and offered to take him but Duncan wouldn't have that, to Alejandro's disappointment. Stuck in the summoning circle, he couldn't take Duncan by force either. However, Duncan made him a bargain.

Duncan offered his soul and time with Alejandro forever in exchange for the immortality and powers of an angel. So Alejandro did exactly that, trading a bit of his immortal essence and divine power to Duncan. Alejandro was only marginally weakened by the exchange and he gave powers he himself could no longer use being fallen. Duncan wielded them like a master, as if he were a divine being from the start. But he used them to get everything. He stole and cheated money, took possessions and whatever he wanted. People had no choice but to give it to him and they never remembered it. And Duncan felt nothing with all he got. That was what frustrated him above everything. He punished his dad, became rich and fabulously wealthy, respected and desired. Everything he wanted and more. But it all felt like ash. He supposed it was his lack of a soul, something he had never believed in. But there was emptiness in him that gnawed and ached through him, crippling him. He could not fill it, no matter what he did. No matter how many pretty things he got, how much money he had, how many girls and lovers, it ate at him. The only thing he could do was temporarily fill it with things. But eventually, it would ache again and he'd have to fill it again. And he realized he had an eternity to look forward to this. An eternity of agony and uselessness, wanting to die but not able to. He regretted the decision of ever finding the book and summoning the supernatural. He had been warned that the consequences were final but he hadn't realized how final until now. Even now the ache tore through him and he left to look for something to fill it, maybe a new car. Silver this time. Silver is always cool looking…

Sloth Justin

Justin had once been an angel as well, famed for his beauty and looks, even among angels. He reveled in the pleasure it was to be so beautiful. God must have truly favored him to be created so beautiful that even God's other angels were jealous of him. His friend Alejandro was especially jealous. When the split in Heaven formed and the Morning Star and his followers banished, there was great reveling. But then the talking monkeys were made, in a faded imitation of the divine. At first they were fairly obedient as it should be. Then all of a sudden they stole from the tree of knowledge and changed. Sent to eradicate them, Justin, Alejandro, and a troop of the host went to Earth and discovered something interesting. Alejandro started acting funny first, desiring them for some reason. Justin couldn't see what was so special about them. Granted, some of them were beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as the heavenly host or him. The monkeys were so awestruck by the sight of the host that they immediately fell upon their knees and worshipped them on sight. Admittedly, they should have destroyed them immediately for daring to defy God but still, they could wait. They were never serviced in Heaven and the others immediately took to it, especially Justin. In a way, the Morning Star was right. To have the monkeys favored over them, that was a great insult. Especially when they were first, long before the others. The traitor had been punished justly for daring to claim the power of God but still, didn't God love them anymore? All he did was lavish gifts on the undeserving. It was humiliating. So it was okay if he let the monkeys serve heaven.

They were especially entranced with him and fawning over him. They brought many gifts and trinkets which he didn't really need but was going to might as well have anyways. Then they brought him something new, something he had never before had or seen. It was a mirror. It apparently reflected stuff. Amazed, Justin picked the jeweled encrusted object up. Looking at it he was entranced. There was a beautiful face looking at him and he immediately fell in love, wondering who it was. The monkeys explained in their guttural language, quite a few times because he didn't get it, that it was him. Justin was impressed. He was even more beautiful than anyone else said. Taking the mirror, he and the host left, forgetting to do what had been commanded of them, forever changed. They would become the second Fallen, the ones who joined with the sins of the Earth and could no longer be allowed in Heaven.

The mirror soon became Justin's constant companion and the others who had not gone down wondered where he got it. He kept it a secret, refusing to tell them. He kept looking at it, admiring himself and had others admire him as well. Pretty soon Justin had stopped worshipping God being too busy worshipping himself. He stopped doing angelic things and did mortal things without noticing. The Powers had a council to talk about him which he was invited to attend but he didn't because he couldn't drag himself away from his reflection. It was unanimous that Justin be kicked out and only at the last moment when they dragged away his present did he realize what was about to happen. They slashed his wings and threw him out, dumping the dangerous mirror with him. The landing broke him but he was saved by the monkeys who were shocked to have a damaged immortal. They took care of him and served him and he enjoyed it, all the while cursing heaven when he wasn't admiring himself. He did not deserve it, he didn't! He obeyed God and never claimed to be equal! He just claimed superiority over the others. Soon the monkeys began to hate him however, never showing any divine power or magic. They began to doubt him and kicked him out as well. Justin didn't care, they didn't deserve him and so he wondered the world, staring at his reflection and letting others serve him until they realized he never did anything anymore but admire himself.


End file.
